Arsonist
by Madelight
Summary: Itachi/Kurenaï - 1ère saison de Naruto. Mineurs s'abstenir. OOC, Bad Itachi – Langage vulgaire.


**PWP : Plot ? What plot ?**

* * *

><p>Kurenaï était épuisée par sa dernière mission. Son travail au pays de la Roche n'avait pas été en pure perte, toutefois. Elle avait réussit à débarrasser le village d'Okuburo de son mafieux local ainsi que de tout son réseau… Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout son chakra était passé dans les multiples combats qu'elle avait eu à mener au cours de la mission.<p>

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : s'allonger sur un lit et y dormir pendant trois jours… Malheureusement, Konoha était encore bien loin. C'est ce qui la poussa à entrer dans cette auberge près de la frontière du pays de l'Herbe. Elle s'approcha rapidement du comptoir, prête à quémander n'importe quelle chambre…

La kunoïchi sentit toutefois une présence derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, la première chose qu'elle vit était une paire d'yeux familiers.

_Sharingan…_

- Uchiwa Itachi…, articula-t-elle avec une frayeur presque palpable.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était lors de leur combat à Konoha, il y avait de ça à peine un mois. Il l'avait terrassée alors que sa grande spécialité était le Genjutsu. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait faire long feu face à lui puisque ses yeux savaient décrypter la moindre de ses illusions. De la plus mauvaise jusqu'à la meilleure.

- Kurenaï Yûhi-san…

Sa voix, ses yeux : tout semblait très mauvais. Faute de pouvoir reculer, Kurenaï ne put que s'appuyer davantage contre le comptoir. Cela s'annonçait plus que mal… Elle n'avait plus une miette de chakra et pas la moindre idée pour se tirer de cette situation. Pire encore, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, une sorte de picotement s'empressa d'envahir ses reins. Il avait un drôle d'effet sur elle, et ce depuis des années.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient combattus, elle rêvait souvent de lui… et ses pensées n'étaient pas des plus catholiques.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, s'enquit-elle, à la fois curieuse et sur la défensive.

Il était plus que dangereux, c'était une certitude. Son silence conforta son malaise et il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se mit en tête de résister mais sa force était implacable. Contrairement à elle, il semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé te voir ici…, souffla l'Uchiwa en la forçant à monter les escaliers à un rythme soutenu.

- Lâche-moi !, s'énerva-t-elle.

Itachi la précipita contre la porte avant d'ouvrir cette dernière et de pousser la kunoïchi à l'intérieur.

- … Mais j'avoue que j'espérais te revoir sans Asuma.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il la regardait d'un air peu rassurant et elle frissonna.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé…, susurra-t-il en fermant la porte avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Elle recula mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner davantage de lui et la poussa sur le lit. Rapidement, il enjamba son corps de sorte à la dominer.

- Mais bon-sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yûhi s'était rarement sentie autant en danger. Pourtant, une chaleur fourmillait péniblement dans son bas-ventre. Elle savait ce à quoi il songeait… Et cela était mal ! C'était un Nuke-Nin de rang S, excessivement dangereux et meurtrier… Il était de dix ans son cadet et pour tout dire, avait même été de nombreuses fois le chef de ses escouades lorsqu'elle était encore chuunin. Tout cela était malsain.

Il se délesta de son manteau de l'Akatsuki, révélant aux yeux grands yeux écarquillés de Kurenaï un haut en résille. Il n'était pas musclé à l'excès, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse espérer s'échapper… Son esprit réalisa involontairement une comparaison avec le physique d'Asuma et sa préférence la fit rougir de honte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'écria-t-elle alors, désespérée par la tournure des évènements.

- Je crois que tu as compris ce qui va t'arriver, Yûhi-chan…

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça à l'âge de quinze ans, alors qu'elle en avait vingt-cinq… A vrai dire, c'était peu avant qu'il massacre l'entièreté de son clan. Ils s'étaient toujours regardés d'une manière curieuse et elle avait toujours eu la sensation qui la détaillait avec un peu trop d'insistance. Certes, il y avait peu de kunoïchis de son âge et elle était presque toujours la seule dans les escouades… Mais ses regards n'étaient pas ceux des autres ninjas qui les accompagnaient alors… Non, il s'agissait souvent d'œillades remplies de convoitise et de cynisme…

Au début, elle avait pris ça pour une amourette d'adolescent mais en y réfléchissant davantage, elle comprit que c'était de la lubricité pure et simple. Il n'était pas suffisamment sain d'esprit pour tomber amoureux, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher !, protesta-t-elle la voix stridente.

- Je sais que tu en as envie… Yûhi-chan…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- La ferme… Et obéis. Ou peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'en donne l'ordre, comme autrefois ?

Lui rappeler qu'il était d'un autre niveau était cruel et cela la mortifia. Certes, elle n'était pas très orgueilleuse, mais qu'un génie de dix ans de moins qu'elle vienne la narguer comme il le faisait, c'était tout simplement une humiliation douloureuse.

- Je savais déjà à l'époque que tu me voulais…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu aimais que je te regarde… et souvent tu m'en montrais plus que tu ne l'aurais dû…

Peut-être avait-elle joué son jeu… C'est vrai… Mais c'était il y a des années à présent, et il ne s'était jamais vraiment rien passé ! Elle ne savait pas alors qu'il allait devenir l'assassin qu'il était aujourd'hui.

- Je suis sûr que tu te caressais quand tu pensais à moi… Quand tu imaginais te faire prendre par un gamin de quinze ans.

- Ta gueule !, hurla-t-elle, mortifiée qu'il ait su à ce point lire en elle à l'époque.

Il ricana et coinça ses poignets dans ses paumes, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle le mordit brutalement et il s'écarta un peu d'elle.

- Garce…, jura-t-il en léchant la plaie presque à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je vais te faire jouir si fort que tu ne verras plus clair pendant des jours...!

Brusquement alors, il la retourna sur le lit et remonta sa tunique au-dessus de ses hanches. Ses doigts vinrent arracher les bandages qui vêtaient des cuisses jusqu'au nombril.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Toi, arrête de faire comme si tu ne voulais pas...! Tu ne te débats même pas.

Il avait raison. Elle préféra mettre ça sur le compte de sa fatigue même si tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était en train de succomber à la tentation. Sa main vint se balader entre ses cuisses et il glissa deux de ses doigts le long de son intimité. Elle frissonna terriblement.

- Tu vois… tu es déjà toute mouillée, Yûhi-chan…, railla-t-il.

Il massa alors la zone avec plus de ferveur, glissant subrepticement son majeur dans son antre de temps à autres, la faisant gémir. Il s'amusait également beaucoup à titiller son clitoris, ricanant à chaque fois qu'elle émettait un son appréciateur.

- J'aime beaucoup quand tu couines pour moi, mais j'avoue que je préfèrerais de loin t'entendre crier…

Elle entendit quelques bruits d'étoffe, fiévreuse au point d'en perdre le fil de ses pensées. Haletante, sa respiration se figea tout de même dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur à son entrée.

- Pense à Konoha, tu veux ?, lui chuchota-t-il sadiquement avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en elle, provocant un gémissement incontrôlable.

- Espèce de… !

- Et… un pour Asuma… !, l'interrompit-il en lui assénant un grand coup de rein.

Il redressa ses hanches frémissantes pour mieux s'introduire en elle alors qu'elle gémissait de plus belle. Son rythme lent finit par s'accélérer tandis que son bas ventre heurtait sa croupe avec puissance.

Sa virilité la martelait à chaque fois davantage et sa tête finit par buter contre le mur. Presque assommée, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et essaya de se redresser : grave erreur. Il tordit son poignet droit dans son dos, l'utilisant comme prise pour mieux s'enfoncer dans son antre trempée. De son autre bras, il vint porter son buste contre le sien, la contorsionnant douloureusement. Sa main vint attraper le sein le plus proche et le malaxa sans douceur. Elle gémit de plus belle et il fit glisser sa main de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses lèvres, glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de formuler des mots. Ses protestations inarticulées le firent ricaner.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, la nargua-t-il en la besognant de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le mordre, il précipita ses doigts hors de sa bouche et pinça son clitoris, la faisant ouvrir sa bouche grande ouverte de surprise, de douleur… et de plaisir.

- C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle reste comme ça pour plus tard… qui sait..., lui susurra-t-il en pinçant plus fort.

Jamais on ne l'avait remplie aussi bien, aussi loin… Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer sa culpabilité et son plaisir. Honteuse mais complètement excitée, elle ne put que subir et savourer la situation le plus possible. Mais elle savourait davantage qu'elle ne subissait… L'action combinée de ses doigts et de sa verge incendiaient son bas-ventre comme jamais et au bout de quelques secondes, elle jouit. Ses cris l'excitèrent davantage et il la suivit presque aussitôt, se déversant longuement en elle.

Yûhi, à la fois humiliée de sa jouissance précédente et soulagée à l'idée que tout était fini, amorça un mouvement pour se dégager de son emprise. Cela n'eut aucun effet et alors qu'elle essayait péniblement de retrouver son souffle, celui-ci se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse dure contre sa peau.

_Déjà… ? Encore… ?_

Sans lui laisser davantage de temps pour protester, il la retourna, la plaçant sur le dos et écarta vigoureusement ses cuisses pour s'introduire à nouveau en elle.

- Ma parole, ça t'excite à ce point de me violer ?, s'outragea-t-elle.

- Ne te flatte pas trop, Kurenaï… Et je ne suis pas en train de te violer… Je suis juste en train de te faire jouir. Tu connais pas… ?, railla-t-il, acerbe.

- Mon corps jouit, mais moi je ne jouis pas !, s'écria-t-elle, fulminante.

- A d'autres.

Il entra en elle une seconde fois. Son intimité, encore brûlante du précédent ébat, reçut sa longueur avec difficulté et soulagement entremêlés.

- Asuma le fait bien mieux que toi…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, probablement pour l'enrager.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner car Itachi sourit et se mit brusquement à la besogner en alternant la douceur, la lenteur, la violence et la rapidité. Il vint chercher l'arrière de sa tête et la redressa, la mettant face à son propre pilonnage. Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux mais les mouvements adroits et rythmés du Nuke-Nin en elle la fascinaient et elle ne put s'en détourner. Son menton laissaient s'échapper des gouttes de sueur sur sa poitrine, qui elles-mêmes la firent frissonner à leur passage.

- Regarde-toi te faire baiser…, siffla-t-il, haletant lui aussi.

Bientôt, l'esquille montait et elle gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle ferma les yeux et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour laisser sa tête retomber sur le matelas et s'extraire de son intimité. Elle eut un furieux gémissement de frustration et porta automatiquement sa main à son clitoris, enfonçant brusquement ses doigts dans son vagin tout en continuant à se caresser.

Il eut un ricanement mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop brûlante et concentrée dans les mouvements de sa main. Cela ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait plus.

- Itachi, implora-t-elle presque.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle le supplie davantage, probablement bien trop dur pour supporter de l'humilier plus longtemps. Sa verge plongea à nouveau dans son antre, le soulageant aussitôt et faisant pousser à Yûhi un gémissement de contentement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps : elle à recevoir ses va-et-vient en respirant lourdement et lui à lui les asséner en la perforant du regard. Brusquement, leurs bouches se précipitèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une urgence fébrile. Leurs langues se confrontèrent aussitôt dans un baiser dévorant et ardent. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus respirer suffisamment pour se permettre de continuer et se séparèrent avec regret. La jouissance vint à nouveau et les envahit l'un après l'autre, cette fois-ci en commençant par l'Uchiwa :

Il s'appuya contre ses seins et sentit son cœur battre à tout va dans sa poitrine. La vague déferla sur eux brusquement à nouveau, les faisant gémir en concert... Puis elle s'en alla langoureusement, ne leur laissant qu'un silence entrecoupé de deux souffles maladroits. Il ne se retira pas tout de suite, préférant reprendre sa respiration et l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lentement, il s'extrait de son intimité et elle ne put se retenir davantage et prit l'initiative de l'embrasser elle aussi. Longuement, elle traça les contours de ses pectoraux, encore habillés de résille, tandis qu'il déchirait son propre haut de la même matière pour venir pincer son téton. Sa bouche quitta la sienne et vint l'emboucher et le mordiller avec ferveur. Pendant ce temps, elle soupirait d'aise et touchait toute parcelle de peau qui se révélait à elle : sa mâchoire masculine, sa nuque, ses épaules… Elle passa ses mains sous son haut et taquina son nombril avant de venir caresser son membre avec douceur. Il eut un râle en durcissant à nouveau et vint l'embrasser avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa gorge puis de sa poitrine. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'à son bas-ventre qu'il baisa subrepticement avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de commencer à se rhabiller.

_Mais… ?_

Il était vrai qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu assurer un nouvel ébat mais sa considération l'étonna. Partait-il ?

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, Yûhi-chan… La prochaine fois, je te montrerais ce que ça fait de jouir autant de fois qu'il est possible en 72h. Je ne préfère pas le faire maintenant…

Elle leva péniblement la tête vers lui, égarée par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Parlait-il de son redoutable _Tsukuyomi_ ? Elle frissonna de crainte, d'appréhension, et certainement un peu d'excitation à cette idée.

- … Tu n'y survivrais pas.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant sur son visage le moindre indice d'affection quelconque. Peut-être pour se rassurer. Peine perdue. Ses paroles furent la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de voir ses yeux passer de l'onyx au rouge et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture.<strong>


End file.
